warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 16
Chapter description :Moth Flight is interrupted from sorting herbs by Silver Stripe attempting to climb the gorse of her new den. She snatches the kit down from the gorse, and it is revealed that Wind Runner had suggested hollowing out a den for Moth Flight and her warriors dig out a cave in the thickest part of the gorse wall. The hollow was wide enough for three nests and the medicine cat could put their herbs in slots in the gorse. :She tries to send the kits outside, but Silver Stripe replies that Slate had told them to stay with her. Black Ear sneezes as he sniffs the pile of herbs, and Moth Flight resolves to tell Slate she will have to ask another cat to watch her kits now that she was the medicine cat. She notes that most cats had started to treat her differently and more respectfully since the Gathering, except for Slate who still seemed lost in grief. :Reed Tail pokes his head into the den to ask Moth Flight if she needs any help, and she asks him if he could watch the kits. Reed Tail replies that he'll ask Swift Minnow, who had just come back from hunting. The kits protest, and Black Ear asks Moth Flight what a leaf was. Unsure, Moth Flight replies that it was horsetail and that it's for curing twisted tails. Reed Tail gives her a sympathetic blink and reminds her that its chervil and that the root is usually better than the leaves. Embarrassed, Moth Flight recalls that Reed Tail had told her yesterday when they had gone out collecting herbs. The kits then suggest that Reed Tail should be the medicine cat instead, and Moth Flight wonders if they are right. Reed Tail shoos the kits outside the den, and Moth Flight tells Reed Tail that they're probably right. He responds that the spirit-cats had chosen her for a reason, and that they probably wanted someone who could do more than remember herbs. He goes on that she had only just begun, but before he can say more he is interrupted by a call from Holly about the kits. :Moth Flight starts pushing the scattered herbs back together, but here's a cough outside from Rocky. She wonders if sleeping inside the warm den instead of his next in the grass would help him get over his cough, as tansy hadn't worked. Moth Flight leaves her den and calls to him, and asks him how he is feeling. Rocky replies that he's not bad, but he though that he might feel better once he had eaten. He starts couching and Moth Flight notices how exhausted he looks. She starts to worry, but pushes away the thoughts as she remembers that fretting wouldn't help cure any cat. Moth Flight asks him if he was hungry, as that was a sign of a healthy cat. Rocky replies that he wasn't really but he thought food would help, and Moth Flight tells him to move into her den where it will be warm. Moth Flight adds to herself that she could keep a better eye on him and that he might need more tansy. She wonders what Dappled Pelt or Pebble Heart would do, or even Micah. Her pelt prickles with warmth as she remembers the tom, and feels hopeful that she'll see him at the half-moon. :Rocky settles into the nest Moth Flight directs him to, and she shreds up some more tansy for him to eat, though she feels a bit unsure it is the right herb. As she gives him the herbs, she realizes that he has a fever, but doesn't know what she has that would help him. Rocky laps up the tansy, but it doesn't work and he goes into another coughing fit. Moth Flight remembers that Micah said catmint would help Tiny Branch's cough, and Moth Flight realizes she will have to travel to Twolegplace to get some. She tells Rocky to rest, and asks him if he wants anything from the prey pile. He replies that he doesn't think he could swallow as his throat feels as though he swallowed hot nettles. :As Moth Flight starts to leave camp, Dust Muzzle calls to her to ask her where she is going. She replies that she is going to find catmint for Rocky, and Spotted Fur, who was laying beside him, asks where she is going to look. Moth Flight responds that she will look at Twolegplace. Slate's kits interrupt them, asking if they could go, but Moth Flight responds that it is too far. Reed Tail promises to take them out onto the moor when Slate wakes up, and the kits are distracted by Holly asking Reed Tail if he knows anyone who wants some mice. Spotted Fur worryingly tells Moth Flight that Twolegplace is a long ways away and that she would have to cross Clear Sky's territory. The toms also mention that she might run into rogues or have issues with Thunderpaths. The two toms decide to go with her and Moth Flight wonders if they would slow her down, but reasons that three noses would be better than one at sniffing out catmint and allows them to come. :The three cats head run out of camp with Moth Flight in the lead. Dust Muzzle tells her that she can't run the entire way, and Moth Flight replies that they would have to walk in the forest. She wants to make good time and that they can move faster in their own territory. The cats are cautious as they reach the border with Clear Sky, remember how fiercely he used to guard it. Since the great battle, as long as cats did't hunt borders could be crossed freely, but the cats are still on edge as they remembered Willow Tail and Red Claw's accusations over prey theft at the Gathering. Dust Muzzles remarks on the gloom of the forest, saying SkyClan must have eyes like owls, and Moth Flight wonders if they or ThunderClan ever miss the sunshine. :Dust Muzzle notices a rise where the forest slops toward a clearing and leads the other two up it. Spotted Fur is distracted by the sound of tiny paws on the leaf litter, but Dust Muzzle tells him to leave it as they can catch bigger prey on the moor. Moth Flight yelps as a bramble snags her paw, and wonders aloud how they catch prey here. Spotted Fur suggests that they wait for their prey to trip. When they reach the top of the rise, Dust Muzzle tells Moth Flight he is looking for the Thunderpath that runs between SkyClan and ShadowClan territory and directly to the Twolegplace. Moth Flight protests that she doesn't want to follow a Thunderpath and that they could just head away from the sun, but Dust Muzzle just replies that they would get lost in the trees. Spotted Fur spots a gap in the trees that would be the Thunderpath and they start to follow it. Moth Flight refuses to walk on the verge and stays within the trees. Dust Muzzle tells her to walk where he can see her, and Spotted Fur bounds into the forest after her, saying that he would keep an eye on her. Moth Flight tells him that she is okay by herself, and ignores the meaningful glance he gives her when he says he'd rather walk with her, wondering instead if Micah had made it to this part of the forest. :Dust Muzzle sees the Twolegplace and they quicken their pace, and Moth Flight runs ahead to jump onto a fence. Moth Flight describes the herb to the other two as they jump up beside her. Spotted Fur wants to go with Moth Flight, but she has him stay with Dust Muzzle as she goes the other way. Moth Flight finds some rather quickly, though she wishes she had met Micah in the forest to help her find it. As she picks it up she reminisces briefly about the spirit-cats, but is interrupted by an angry Twoleg charging her. She runs up the wall and away from the Twoleg and toward Dust Muzzle. He anxiously asks her if she is okay, and Moth Flight replies that she was just scared and didn't see the Twoleg coming. Dust Muzzle tells Spotted Fur when he approached that his dreamy sister nearly got caught by a Twoleg. Moth Flight snaps at her brother that she can't help it and he replies that it will get her into trouble someday. Moth Flight replies that she escaped and tells him not to tell Wind Runner. Spotted Fur sniffs the catmint and asks Moth Flight if he can chew on some, but Moth Flight snaps that its medicine for Rocky and marches back into the forest. :Spotted Fur and Dust Muzzle stop to hunt on the moor as Moth Flight enters camp. Her Clanmates remark on the smell of catmint, and Storm Pelt says it smells amazing and it's a shame it doesn't grow on the moor. Moth Flight takes two stems and asks Storm Pelt to spread the rest out so that it will dry and to guard them as they are for sick cats. She goes inside her den and gives Rocky a leaf, and he laps it up. She shreds both stems up and gives them to Rocky, who laps them up and purrs happily, though he is still wheezing. :Moth Flight is wondering how long it will take for the catmint to work, but she hears a familiar voice calling her name from outside her den. She slides out to see Micah crossing the camp and runs out to greet him. She asks him how life with SkyClan was like, and he replies that it was okay. He had cured Tiny Branch and Micah muses that Star Flower is happy but Clear Sky seems to regret promises Micah could stay if he cured his kit. They are interrupted by Wind Runner who asks what Micah is doing in the WindClan camp. Moth Flight recognizes the tone of her voice, and responds that Micah came to see her, who purrs that he missed her. Wind Runner replies that she doesn't think she should be hear since Clear Sky isn't very happy with WindClan. :Wind Runner says Moth Flight smells like the forest, and she replies that she, Dust Muzzle, and Spotted Fur had went to Twolegplace to fetch catmint. Wind Runner asks if the three of them had crossed Clear Sky's territory. Moth Flight says that they didn't hunt and that it was for the good of the Clan. Wind Runner replies that its not for the good of the Clan if it starts a battle, and Moth Flight reponds that there wouldn't be a battle over something that dumb. Wind Runner replies that Clear Sky has started one before, but Micah says Clear Sky is more interested in being a good father than fighting. Before Wind Runner can respond, Micah says that he better go, and Moth Flight offers to walk him to the border. Wind Runner tells her not to cross it, and to not be long as she wants Micah back in his own territory by sunset. :Moth Flight goes to check on Rocky and finds him stretched out in his nest, but no longer coughing. Micah smells his breath and asks her how much she gave him. She tells him to stems and asks if that is too much. Micah starts to answer, but Rocky shoves Moth Flight on the muzzle and says she gave him the right amount before catching his tail. Moth Flight worries that she poisoned the old tom, but Micah said he would be fine, just playful for awhile. They leave the den and Micah tells Rocky that he needs to stay in his nest and sleep as they slide out. Moth Flight asks Micah how much she should have given him, and Micah says two or three leaves would have been enough, and that he had given Tiny Branch one leaf. Moth Flight grumbles that she is featherbrain, and that she should have known that that was too much, but Micah tells her that she had no way of knowing and that he was impressed that she even found some. Moth Flight asks Micah if he had made any mistakes, and is relieved to here Micah was feeling overwhelmed by his duties as well. He remarks that the other three are probably struggling too, but Moth Flight doubts Pebble Heart is having any issues. Micah tells her that Rocky had seemed happy, and Moth Flight says that he seemed a bit too happy, but Micah replies that there is no such thing. :Moth Flight asks Micah to stay a little bit, and the yellow tom replies that he was going to help Acorn Fur mix herbs. Moth Flight frowns, saying Micah is the medicine cat not her, but Micah replies that Clear Sky wants him to have a helper and someone to keep an eye on him. He adds that Acorn Fur is nice and bright and that they get along okay. Moth Flight starts to feel jealous, but Micah goes on to say that they found a new way to treat scratches by chewing together horsetail and dock. The white she-cat replies that she'll have to try that next time a kit grazes a paw, and Micah warns her that it stings. The brambles rustle behind him and Acorn Fur pads up to them. She tells him Clear Sky was in one of his moods and wants more catmint for Tiny Branch. He tells her to let him say goodbye to Moth Flight first and does so. Moth Flight says that he'll see him at half-moon and he agrees. She watches the two SkyClan cats go back into the forest and thinks that Acorn Fur seemed to be treating him more like a hostage, before tearing her gaze away and heading back to camp. Characters Major }} Minor *Black Ear *White Tail *Reed Tail *Holly *Rocky *Dust Muzzle *Spotted Fur *Jagged Peak *Storm Pelt *Eagle Feather *Micah *Wind Runner *Acorn Fur }} Mentioned *Dew Nose *Gray Wing *Swift Minnow *Slate *Dappled Pelt *Pebble Heart *Tiny Branch *Clear Sky *Willow Tail *Red Claw *Gorse Fur *Star Flower *Cloud Spots }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Super Edition arc